The Broken Oath
by ThaliaElizabethChase
Summary: "Artemis... he is your son! How can you just abandon him? He is powerful... more powerful than any of my other immortal children." The green eyed man said. "I have broken my oath in a fit of recklessness. I will suffer the consequences but I refuse to have any sort of connection to this... this... male child. You can raise him if you want Poseidon but I do not want to be involved"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new story. I know there are like soooo many of stories like this but I thought I should give it a try ! You wouldn't believe it but when I wrote this I was in school.. sitting through math ! Well you can't blame me can you ? I mean its math and the teacher was going on and on about trigonometry ! Urg... anyway,I hope you like it.. Let me know if I should continue or not through your reviews ! The pairing is not yet decided...**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

Prologue

The Temple of Poseidon, Olympus.

"I can't believe that you are actually doing this." He whispered sadly, looking down at the bundle that was in the woman's arms who was holding it as further away from her as possible without dropping it.

"Artemis... he is your son! How can you just abandon him? He is powerful... more powerful than any of my other immortal children." The green eyed man said his voice laced with sadness and regret.

"I have broken my oath in a fit of recklessness. I will suffer the consequences but I refuse to have any sort of connection to this... this... male child. You can raise him if you want Poseidon but I do not want to involved in the Childs life" the woman said coldly, her eyes blazing as she glared at the child in her arms.

As if sensing danger the child opened its eyes. The child was beautiful. He had a tuft of black hair, which was the same colour as the man. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green, like the sea on a calm day with specks of silver. The child took one look at the woman holding him and burst into tears.

The man clenched his fists in anger when he saw that the woman made no move to console the wailing child. She then handed the child over to him like and shot him one last glare.

"You are going to regret this Artimus." He said meeting her glare with one of his own, his eyes as dark as the sea on a stormy night.

A cold laugh left her lips and in a flash of golden light she was gone, leaving him alone with their child.

The child immediately stopped crying and fixed his father with what could be interpreted as a curious look.

The man smiled down at the child. He had a great but terrible future ahead and he would be very powerful.

"I am going to call you Perseus."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Chapter 1

-50 years later-

Percy loved the forest.

The smell of the sods around them, the sound oft he birds chirping in the trees and of course the sound of running water always managed to relax him.

He took a deep breath and smiled, as he quietly made his way towards the clearing. He was sure that the manticore was hiding there. He could feel its aura surrounded the area around, masking the aura of everything else around.

He crouched behind he bush as he reached for an arrow. He breathed in deeply and aimed, but before he could shoot a silver arrow pierced the same place he was aiming.

Surprised, he rose paying little attention to the manticore that was slowly dissolving into golden dust. From behind the bush beside him, stood an auburn haired girl who had light silver eyes which looked to old on a face as young as hers. She looked about 14 years old, but Percy knew she was much older than that. In the past few years he had become better at in the past Few years he had been on the run.

Percy froze. No... Anyone but her. Percy recognised her alright. She was the person who abandoned him the day he was born. She was the person who was the cause of all his problems. She was the reason that he had to grow up in the run-down orphanage. She was the reason that he had to run away from all those Forster homes as the monsters never stopped coming after him. She was the person who he never wanted to see again, not after how their last encounter had gone. Not after she had humiliated him in front of all her hunters forty years ago.

Percy scowled as he glared at her,

"You." He said, as his glare intensified.

Artemis froze and her eyes dawned in realisation. She glared back at him.

"Why are you here boy?" She demanded.

Percy had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes at her tone. Like he wanted to there with her.

"I'm not stalking you if that what you are thinking" he drawled sarcastically. She scowled in annoyance.

"I could just take you to Olympus you know? Hand you over to Zeus. He would kill you. You are not even supposed to be born, much less living a free life like you are now." She said smirking triumphantly.

This time Percy rolled is eyes at her tone and smirked sarcastically in return.

"And confess your mistake to daddy dearest?"

Artemis scowled again and said in a warning tone "Don't mess with me boy. I am not someone you want as an enemy."

Percy laughed bitterly. "Well you don't have to worry about that. You are already my enemy _mother_" he said with so much venom in his voice that Artemis almost flinched. Giving her one last glare Percy turned and walked away, wiping a single tear from his otherwise expressionless face.

***********  
Artemis bristled in annoyance as she watched her son walk away from her.

She knew that she was at fault... partially. She hated him with all her hearts. He represented everything she stood against.

He was never supposed to be born. But he was right on onetime though. She was never going to confess to anyone about her the biggest mistake of her life.

But she couldn't deny that there was apart of her that wished that she had done things differently. That she had actually had a chance to get to no him.

She was still getting over the fact hat she had broken her sacred oath. She had done in a fit of recklessness.

She sighed again as she caught sight of the place where the girls had set up camp. There would be time later to think about her son later.

*********  
In the shadows the lady smiled sadistically.

This was the boy who was destined to defeat her? She laughed softly under breath and disappeared in a swirl of black.

***********  
**First of all I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated. I just had exams going on till now and it got over just today !**

**It's not my best but it was the best I could do seeing as I didn't update in like soo long. I hope you liked it though! Let me know through your review ! Speaking of reviews... I have like 15 ! Have I ever told you guys how much I love you people?!**

**You guys are soooo amazing...**

**BTW how many of you watched the catching fire?! Personally I think the movie was amazing...**

**Anyway... Again I am sooooo sorry for not updating earlier but as I told you it had been sooo busy studying!**

**Thank you all soo much for all your favorites and follows ! Tell me what you think...**

**R&R**


End file.
